


Honeymooners

by Carcharias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beach House, Claiming Bites, Honeymoon, Knotting, M/M, Schmoop, not much, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/pseuds/Carcharias
Summary: Alpha newlyweds go on their honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> literally just an excuse to write sappy a/b/o a/a clichéd honeymoon sex porn. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted for the 2016 round of [xiuhunation.](http://xiuhunation.livejournal.com)

It had been the event of the year for the city, the joining of the two largest local packs through marriage, a local celebrity wedding. The ceremony was beautiful, spectacular, the guests said—not a dry eye in the house when the Head Alpha finally kissed his new alpha husband, the old crying at young love, eligible wolves crying at lost chances, the lucky few approved reporters crying at career prospects.

 

The wedding was only yesterday and Sehun can still feel the ache in his feet from new leather shoes, and remnants of panic over briefly missing floral arrangements and miscounted steaks. He groans and stretches, flopping his long leg over Minseok’s and banging his knee on the seat back in front of him in the process. Minseok looks up from his book, eyebrow raised.

“Worth it.” Sehun gives him his best smug grin from under his sunglasses and Minseok rolls his eyes, but shifts a little, settling more comfortably under the weight of Sehun’s thigh. Sehun preens and settles in to nap, the hum of the jet engine lulling him to sleep. 

 

That the largest pack in the region was looking to consolidate power via courting and marriage between its Head Alpha and a wolf from the next largest rival pack had been news, certainly, most particularly of interest to the single omegas (and some optimistic betas) of the rival pack in question. But the news turned from local politics to a minor scandal when Alpha Minseok had ultimately chosen not from the omegas but from the alphas, and none other than the alpha next in line to lead as Head. 

Sehun hadn’t cared much about the tabloids, and he knew Minseok didn’t care at all. After all, Sehun _had_ been bold enough to broadcast his interest when Minseok had visited, and Minseok _had_ been bold enough to eventually choose him to court. And they _had_ both been bold enough to fall in love. But it bothered him enough to agree to a large wedding, with publicity, in the interest of good public relations, and now Sehun is paying the price in overwhelmed exhaustion.

But it’s okay though, he thinks later, as the captain announces their initial descent over the blue-green waters of the tropics. He’s taken himself out of the running for Head Alpha of his own pack, thank god, and gotten a wonderful, hot, loving, _strong_ husband (and soon _mate_ ) out of it. 

Besides, this honeymoon is gonna be soooooo worth it.

 

“Look at this view, oh my god!” Sehun flings his carryon haphazardly onto the obscenely gigantic bed and Minseok turns to scold him only to see his husband disappear out the beachfront porch. He sighs fondly, arranging his own carryon neatly, stowing his and Sehun’s toiletries on the bathroom sink and moving both bags off the bed before following Sehun out. Sehun’s lying in the white sand of the main beach, basking in the sun with a look of bliss on his face. Minseok watches him fondly, admiring the stretches of pale skin revealed by shorts and a tank before lightly kicking him with a sandy foot.

“Don’t lie out here without sunblock, you doof. No getting sunburn on our first day.” Sehun swats at his foot and leaps up, eyes glittering and talking a mile a minute. “Let’s go swim,” he says, “and then let’s go into the main town and buy useless things, and there’s a small hill that way, Minseok can we climb it please, but the beach first, of course.”

Minseok gently turns Sehun back towards the inside. “Yes, of course,” he laughs, “but unpack first.”

 

An hour later they head for the main beach. Minseok is constantly amazed at how cool his silly husband always manages to look, like he walked off a magazine cover. Now is no different, long lines of his torso topped off with designer shades and windswept hair. Sehun manages to break the illusion when he snaps Minseok’s waistband and takes off running for the water, laughing his dumb frog laugh. He doesn’t even stop laughing when Minseok chases him down and throws them both into the water, coming up choking and gasping but still giggling. And he laughs even harder when a distracted Minseok ends up swept up over Sehun’s shoulder and tossed head first into a wave. 

They continue to fight, Sehun using his height to his advantage more than once and both ingesting far too much seawater. Eventually though Minseok chases Sehun out of the water and back to collapse on their personal beach chairs. They spend the rest of the afternoon like that, chatting and lounging and letting the sun warm their skin, limbs thrown over each other and sandy noses buried in necks.

Eventually, Minseok falls asleep and Sehun decides to disentangle himself and go explore the rest of the main beach. He doesn’t get too far before running into other beachgoers, from a villa farther down. They’re two more couples, an alpha and omega named Junmyeon and Zitao also on their honeymoon and an older beta couple on an anniversary trip. They welcome him into their group and eventually start up a game of beach football. The rules make no sense and goals often result in sandy wrestling or tackles but it’s more fun than Sehun’s had on his own in a while.

“We’ve been here four days but this is the first time we’ve gotten real beach time,” Junmyeon says as they break for water. Both he and Zitao blush when the other pair chuckles and Sehun realizes that they must’ve already claimed. 

“You two better be more mindful of time management,” Yixing, one of the betas, says to Sehun, eyebrows wiggling dangerously. “Leave him be,” his mate Krystal admonishes, pinching Yixing in the side but she’s giving Sehun an almost lewder grin and Sehun feels his face on fire. He desperately kicks the ball towards the makeshift goal and thankfully the others leap into the game.

 

Minseok hasn’t claimed him yet—they haven’t claimed each other. Typically, claiming happens after marriage, if there is a wedding, and Sehun knows this—otherwise, what would be the point of a wedding ceremony at all? And so the wedding night is tradiational—or rather, the wedding day after, since due to hormones all most wolves want to do after claiming is roll in the sheets. But for getaway honeymoons it’s less practical, and so Sehun and Minseok had agreed to wait, to enjoy their private hideaway before submitting to the whims of biology. They’d planned, and agreed. Sehun knows this. It’s fine.

If he plays a little harder, wrestles Zitao and Yixing to the ground a little rougher, no one says anything.

 

The sun is beginning to set when Sehun finally heads back, leaving the others with promises to get dinner tomorrow. The beach chairs are empty, meaning Minseok’s inside the house. Sehun bounds up the back stairs and rinses himself off a little, but knows he’s still tracking sand inside.

“I’m back,” he calls out and Minseok emerges from the bathroom. He wraps arms around Sehun’s waist to kiss him, but when he pulls back, he’s frowning. Sehun expects him to scold him for tracking sand but it doesn’t come, so he ignores it. “I met some nice neighbors,” he says brightly, lacing his fingers across the back of Minseok’s neck. Minseok hums, still frowning, and starts nuzzling at his shoulder. “They want to get dinner tomorrow, if that’s okay.” Minseok just hums again and starts sniffing at his neck. It tickles. “Is that ok? Minseok?” Minseok moves up his neck, breath ghosting over his earlobe and Sehun flinches. 

“Minseok, wha—”

“You don’t smell right,” Minseok interrupts, growling a little into Sehun’s neck. “You smell like too many things. Too many things not me.”

Sehun is kinda charmed, grumpy Minseok is cute, especially when he’s being mildly possessive, and Sehun loves seeing it. He pets Minseok’s hair. “Aww, is my husband jealous?”

Suddenly, Minseok grabs Sehun by the neck and pulls him down, face to face, and Sehun shivers because that’s the look in his eye, the one that reminds people that he is the most powerful Alpha in their city. Part of Sehun rises up to the challenge, wants to fight the Alpha for his title.

“I’m not jealous because you’re mine,” Minseok growls.

Sehun grins, even as he feels a bit lightheaded. “Prove it.”

Minseok yanks him forward, presses close, thigh shoved tight in between Sehun’s and fingers twisted in his hair. He bites hard at Sehun’s ear and says, low and growly, "I’m gonna prove it all over this villa, make it reek of us, make sure you remember that you’re mine whenever you wake up, whenever you make breakfast." He bites lower down, at the sensitive skin behind Sehun’s jaw. “And I’m yours.”

Sehun nearly bruises his lips with how hard he kisses Minseok, can’t take it anymore, can already feel his legs turning into jelly. He licks into Minseok’s mouth and tastes salt, overlaying the spice that is Minseok’s scent and it’s delicious. 

_This is it,_ he thinks, feeling his body thrum with excitement. Sehun spares a brief regret for their plans to explore tomorrow but he’s ready, he’s so ready, and his heart is going a mile a minute at the thought.

“Minseok, come on,” Sehun growls a little against his lips, too desperate to be a real threat. Minseok breaks away and drags Sehun to the bathroom. “Sand,” he replies when Sehun whines. His grip on Sehun’s wrist is a hot pressure, and Sehun is vibrating with anticipation, feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

The shower is quick but Minseok is efficient, rinsing Sehun before sinking to his knees and sucking his dick into his mouth. Sehun nearly slips, lurching forward to brace against the wall and gasping when Minseok does that thing he always does with his tongue.

They finally stumble out of the shower but instead of leading him to the bed, Minseok pushes Sehun to sit on the side of the ludicrously large tub, reaching over to fill it. He grabs lube from their toiletries, sets it on the tub corner for safekeeping. He kneels down, sucking marks into Sehun’s hips while waiting on the water and Sehun feels like he can’t breathe every time Minseok inches close to his dick again.

When the tub fills, Minseok shoves Sehun in but he stays perched on the side of the tub. “My turn,” he says, grabbing Sehun by the hair, wet strands clinging, and _oh_.

Sehun goes the rest of the way on his own, sucking Minseok off eagerly, spurred on by the ragged moans coming from his husband. Sehun licks along the already burgeoning knot and whines when Minseok tries to pull him off, splashing petulantly as Minseok pushes him aside to slide into the tub. He pulls Sehun back up into his lap. "Ride me,” he says, shaky “I want you sitting on my knot.”

 

So Sehun grabs the lube, works himself open, ignoring when Minseok whines impatiently, digging into Sehun’s hips with his fingers. Finally, in the middle of a whine Sehun finally sinks down, quickly, missing a few times because he’s eager for it too and can feel his focus slipping.

He rides Minseok like that, hands gripping at his water-slick shoulders, alternating between sloppily kissing Minseok and throwing his head back when Minseok’s cock hits just right. There’s water sloshing over the tub and the sounds are making it even more lewd and ridiculous but Minseok’s knot is forming and Sehun wants it so bad, feels like an omega in heat with how bad he wants it stretching him open.

Finally, finally he sits and feels Minseok’s knot slide past his rim, and it’s too big to pull off. He pants, letting himself adjust to the feeling of swelling, pressure on his insides. It’s a lot, and as an alpha, he still has to get used to the feeling, has to pause to adjust but damn he loves it. Maybe a lesser alpha would find it demeaning but Sehun doesn’t care, and he knows Minseok, his Alpha, doesn’t measure worth by knots.

“Sssh, babe, you’re doing so good,” Minseok murmurs, rubbing thumbs in soothing circles on his hips, hands strong on his lower back. Sehun breathes in, and slowly he rocks, small circles, clenching down on Minseok as he picks up speed, Minseoks soothing murmurs turned suddenly to gasps of pleasure.

Minseok loves that his husband is so good at this, that this tall beautiful alpha wants Minseok’s knot so openly and so willingly, but he also hates it. As an alpha, Sehun knows his way around a knot, knows how to exploit it, and by Sehun’s small grin that’s exactly what he’s doing when he clenches tight on a thrust downward.

Sehun’s own knot is forming too, neglected between them and Minseok takes small revenge, squeezes a little and presses at the base, thumb and finger in a tight circle. Sehun wails, hips stuttering wildly and fingers clutching at Minseok’s skin. 

“Minseok, please, no, wai—” but Minseok is relentless, times one press of his thumb with a hard thrust upwards and Sehun can’t take it anymore, comes all over Minseok’s chest in long spurts. He keeps coming, as Minseok follows, coming hard inside with his fingers digging into Sehun’s ass, mouthing absently and sloppily at Sehun’s collarbones. 

In the post-orgasmic haze, Sehun notices that Minseok doesn’t bite down, doesn’t claim him, but he’s too blissed out to care much, too happy to let his mind drift while lying slumped against Minseok’s wet chest, enjoying the way their scents mingle again like they should be. 

When their breathing has evened out and they’ve started to go all pruney, Minseok is able to slide out, gently, even more gently tugs a wobbly Sehun back into the shower for a rinse before wrapping him and himself up in fluffy white robes and leading Sehun to the bed. 

“’M not tired,” Sehun mumbles, clinging to Minseok as they curl together on the bed, arms and legs feeling limp and noodley. “Really, I’m not,” he pouts when Minseok laughs.

“That’s okay, we don’t have to sleep,” Minseok says, pulling Sehun closer so that he’s curled around, face in Minseok’s hair. “Just relax for a bit.”

They lie there for a while, breath evening out while Minseok pets at Sehun’s side, light and reassuring, half listening to the stream of random sweet nothings Sehun murmurs into his hair. 

At one point Minseok hears Sehun say something but he doesn’t catch it, until he hears it again, so soft, so loving, said almost absently,

_"My Minseok, my alpha"_

Minseok feels this rush, this surge of affection and need, and it’s one he’s felt before, felt it five months ago in the middle of a coffee date, felt it three months ago on one knee in Sehun’s living room, felt it at the altar yesterday. But he’s been so intent on doing right by whoever he chose, giving them a proper wedding and claiming, that though every time made Minseok want to flout appearances, say screw the wedding and take Sehun for his own right then, show the world that this alpha, this one is his, make his scent stick, he resisted.

But now…now he _can._

Minseok moves up, quickly but steadily pushes Sehun over onto his back, slowly and insistently pushes his face into Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun jerks out of his near-sleep, suddenly breathless with Minseok’s weight on him, his mouth at his shoulder.

"Yes yes yes please yes" Sehun’s murmurs turn into a stream of babbling and Minseok almost laughs, but it morphs into a kind of happy whining sob muffled into Sehun’s skin. He can’t take it. 

He opens his mouth and just bites, he can feel his teeth sinking in and taste the blood and he knows it hurts but then Sehun cries out, ‘yes’es getting louder until he’s practically yelling at the ceiling. Minseok can feel fingers pulling painfully at his hair and he slides his arms around where Sehun’s arching beautifully under him, writhing as Minseok feels his mind flood with scent and hormones and love and _mine._

Sehun is flying, pain and wet and heat searing into his shoulder but the flood of pleasure in his brain overwhelming. He’s been _waiting_ for this, and his body is singing at the claiming, desperate to take for its own.

When Minseok, buzzing and mind whirling, finally lets go he barely has time to lick over the bite before Sehun is scrambling up, flinging himself on top of Minseok and tugging aside his robe. Sehun’s bite is lower, sinks his teeth into the flesh of Minseok’s left pectoral and Minseok hisses, fingers digging into Sehun’s hair and his own "god yes" yelled into the room. Minseok’s blood fills Sehun’s mouth and its metallic and gross but it also tastes like _Minseok_ and Sehun can barely hear Minseok yelling over the roaring in his ears of _mine, mine, my alpha, mine_.

Sehun licks over the bite and tastes salt, realizes he’s crying when Minseok pulls his chin up and sees matching wet eyes on his husband— _mate’s_ —face. 

“I love you,” Minseok growls, tugging Sehun up for a bruising kiss that swallows Sehun’s half sobs of _mate_.

 

 

Later, much later, after the hormones have run their initial surge and Sehun is sore from taking Minseok’s knot again, _twice_ , they cancel dinner reservations and order delivery from the main resort. 

They’re lounging on the bed, Sehun munching at a pizza while absently stroking over his mark on Minseok’s chest. Both of them are still thrumming with arousal but its calmer now, briefly sated but Sehun knows in the next half hour they’ll probably be ready to go again, victims to the onslaught of mating hormones.

Sehun runs his fingers over the reddened bite again, smiling proudly and Minseok hums thouhgtfully. “Why did you bite there?” he asks, surprised when Sehun chokes on his pizza and smiles a bit, embarrassed.

 

"Uh well uh....because...I wanted to...claim...your heart..." Sehun replies, voice getting very small by the end. When Minseok laughs uproariously, Sehun can feel his face go up in flames. "It wasn’t that cheesy in the moment okay oh my _god._ ” He tries to escape the bed but Minseok pulls him down, nuzzles into Sehun’s bite, still swollen and tender, and Sehun gasps a little.

"I love you, you massive cheeseball," Minseok says, squeezing Sehun closer. “Now kiss me, my alpha.” The grin on Sehuns face is blinding before they kiss, pizza abandoned.

He’ll probably have to reschedule dinner tomorrow, too.


End file.
